The present invention relates to BNC (bayonet navy connector) connectors, and relates more connection between a PC board printed circuit board and a coaxial cable which uses a metal mounting frame to hold down the capacitor elements in respective side slots on the insulative body of the connector.
A variety of capacitive-coupled BNC connectors for installation in a PC board to connect a coaxial cable have been developed. These connectors commonly use two capacitor elements to protect the interference of outside noises. However, the complicated installation process of the capacitor elements relatively increase the manufacturing cost of the connectors.